


Mine + Yours = Ours

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: Crossword - AU [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossword - AU, Ellie the dog, F/M, Grumpy Sam, Injury, Janet Fraiser - Freeform, Understanding Jack, dispute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam injures herself in a stupid accident off-world.Her bad mood leads to a dispute with Jack.The battle of words reveals something that surprises her.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Crossword - AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540798
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	Mine + Yours = Ours

The medication alleviates her pain and numbs her senses. Still, Sam’s day turns from awful to indescribably lousy after Janet confronted her with the only two options. Grouchy may even be too kind to express her current emotional state.

As luck would have it, her first mission after her promotion ended in a disaster. At least for her.

SG-1 was assigned to explore some promising ruins on P1X-667. The MALP didn’t show any signs of habitation or recent activities. That was the only positive thing to say about the planet. Otherwise, it was a vast swampland with a widely branched river delta. It took them about six hours to hike the short distance to the hill where the ruins were situated. The only higher ground as far as the eye could see.

It started to drizzle the moment they stepped through the Stargate. As if someone tripped an invisible switch.

Once they reached their destination, Daniel began to inspect and catalog any seemingly interesting markings and inscriptions from whoever populated the area a long time ago. The rest of the team occupied themselves with surveying the collapsed buildings. Nothing else of interest popped up. None of them wanted to spend more time than necessary on this damp and inhospitable site. The prospect of keeping watch in the light precipitation didn’t have any appeal.

As soon as nightfall came upon them, every single bug within the adjacent area emerged from its hiding place and paid them a visit, attracted by the artificial light from their flashlights. The campfire had died down shortly after it was kindled. The insects didn’t mean any harm but were annoying. The constant buzzing kept them awake, even after complete darkness descended upon the camp.

When the sun rose over the horizon, the drizzle had evolved into a moderate rain, at least shooing away the pest. The gloomy sky boded ill. It wouldn’t clear off in the near future. Sam decided to abort the mission and trail back to the Stargate. She didn’t want them to be trapped in flood. Daniel acquiesced reluctantly.

Sleep-deprived, drenched to the bone, and cranky, the team set off.

They had to cross one last creek before they could dial Earth. The relatively safe path led over a cluster of polished, half-submerged stones. One after another, they proceeded with extreme caution, testing their footing on each step.

One moment, Sam was standing upright, the next, she found herself laying on her ass in the water. An acute pain shot through her right ankle.

The splash and the subsequent curse directed her team’s attention to her misery. Captain Mitchell was instantly at her side, offering a helping hand to get up. Meanwhile, Daniel had to stifle a grin, and Teal’c just cocked an eyebrow in amusement. That much she suspected as these two had seen their fair share of mishaps throughout the years.

Glad, she could provide some entertainment on this darn planet.

After struggling to stand up, Sam tried to put her weight on her right foot and winced immediately. Teal’c offered his strong frame and hooked his arm beneath her shoulder blades, so she could lean on him. Together, they hobbled the last few yards to the gate.

After a thorough medical examination, Janet diagnosed a sprained ankle. An overnight stay in the infirmary, a humiliating round of questions from General Hammond, and, at least, two weeks forced downtime were the immediate results from the otherwise dull mission.

Sam had faced all kinds of life-threatening situations, fought her way through enemy territory, and survived the torments of torture. She could endure more than most people. She was made of stronger stuff than water and sugar. In the end, all it took was a slippery stone to sideline her and leave a bad taste in her mouth concerning her first command as Lt Col.

Her wounded pride and the realization that her plans for the weekend were thwarted by her own error in judgment hurt more than her physical injury.

Crutches jammed into her armpits, she alternately glowers at Janet, Jack, and the empty wheelchair in front of him.

“Really, Janet. I’m fine,” Sam mutters.

The doctor raises an eyebrow and folds her arms.

“You said it yourself, it’s only sprained,” Sam argues. “I don’t get it why I can’t stay in my lab and work on one of my experiments. I promise I won’t overdo it.”

Unimpressed, Janet scoffs, “That would be a first.”

“Maybe try contacting the Tok’ra one more time. With their healing device, I’ll be fixed up like that.” She clicks her fingers for emphasis.

“Sam,” Janet urges her to use a modicum of sense, “this injury needs time to heal. If you don’t go easy on yourself, you’ll regret it later. No work, only rest for the next few days. We’ll see after the weekend.”

“Oh, come on, Janet. Your precautions are totally exaggerated.” A whine, unbecoming for an officer in the USAF, passes her lips.

Janet fixes her with a resolute look. “You have two choices. Either you’ll go home with Jack, or you’ll stay in the infirmary over the weekend.” When Sam opens her mouth to retort, Janet warns, “No discussion! Doctor’s order!”

“Fine!” Sam grumbles after a moment of silent, internally fuming contemplation. “Let’s move!”

“Are you sure you don’t want to use the wheelchair?” Jack has the decency to ask. These are the first words he uttered since his greeting about 30 minutes ago.

If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead instantly. “I am slightly injured, not incapacitated,” Sam snarls. Determined, she wobbles out of the infirmary toward the elevator. Her furious pace leaves her boyfriend to trail behind her.

At the elevator, she pushes the button, once, twice, incessant. It takes forever before the doors open, and she can enter. Jack remains at her side as quiet as a mouse. The captain behind them retreats further into the back. On the surface level, Sam exists heedlessly and nearly collides with an airman.

Jack grabs her sides and steadies her. “Your personal chauffeur is at your service, Ma’am,” he tries to lighten the mood.

Not funny at all, the grim lines are etched into her features. With a huff and a shake of her shoulder, she continues to move at a much slower speed. Beads of sweat collect at her neck. The strain on her muscles due to her restricted mobility wears her out. Her breathing becomes irregular and short-winded. In all her stubbornness, she ignores the warning signs of her body and pushes forward. One of her crutches slides to the side. Sam loses her balance and stumbles. Her injured foot touches the ground and absorbs the impact. A loud, pained hiss passes through her gritted teeth.

Immediately, Jack’s arms encircle her waist. He hugs her close and supports her weight. “I know you need to prove something to yourself, Sam,” he whispers into her hair. “But please, take the wheelchair. I’m not able to stand by and watch you hurt yourself and worsens the injury.” He turns her head so that their eyes meet. His brown, warm orbs plead with her.

Sam takes a deep breath, wishing the pain – actually the whole shitty situation - away. His obvious concern and her own exhaustion convince her to accept his offer. “Okay, just… get me out of here.”

He places a tender kiss on her forehead. “Your wish is my command.” Carefully, Jack maneuvers the wheelchair around. Sam props herself up on the armrests and lowers her body down. Once she finds a comfortable position, she signals him to move. Jack picks up the crutches and steers her to the sign-out post at the mountain’s exit.

They cross the parking lot in silence. Her mind is occupied. She ponders on what to do in the next three days. Maybe, she can catch up on some scientific reading material or simply stare holes into the ceiling. She has an abundance of free time on her hands for either option. Lost in thought, she doesn’t notice anything going on around her. The mid-morning sun shines bright; not a single cloud is visible in the sky.

Like a cautious gentleman, Jack helps her climb into the truck. After assuring himself that she is strapped in her seat, he starts the engine. “Where to?”

“Home.” She wants to be left alone and wallow in her own self-pity.

“Okay.” He nods and hits the road.

Sam stares out of the window. The scenery flies by and changes from thick forest to the first signs of urban life. When Jack turns left instead of right at an intersection, she frowns. This is not the way to her house.

“Where are you going?” Irritation creeps into her voice.

“You said home.” His eyes concentrate on the traffic in front of them.

Really, is he that dense? She may have to spell it out for him. “This is not the way to my house.”

His eyes dart to her for a split second. His brows furrow.

Abruptly, Jack diverts into the parking lot of a local supermarket.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Anger simmers beneath the surface.

He stops the truck and kills the engine. He directs his full attention to her. “Sam-”

To her ears, her name sounds way too placating. “Don’t you Sam me!” she cuts him off. Her fiery eyes burn a hole into him. “Cut the crap and explain yourself, mister!” Her hands ball into fists. If he intends to have a heated argument in the middle of a parking lot, he’ll better be prepared. She won’t budge or yield.

“Samantha!” His voice grows louder while he pinches the bridge of his nose. “When was the last time you were at your house?”

His question throws her for a loop. “Monday.” That was three days ago. What is he getting at? Has he lost his mind? Confusion replaces some of her rage.

He sighs and inquires in a calmer tone, “Okay, well,... when was the last time you slept in your own bed?”

“That was…” Sam tries to remember but fails. “A while ago.” She still doesn’t get his strange line of questions. “Why is that so important?”

A smile tucks at the corners of his mouth. “When you said home, I assumed you meant my house.” At the puzzled expression on her face, he adds, “You practically live there.”

“No, I don’t,” Sam blurts. Her disgruntled and befuddled brain tries to find the hidden meaning in his words.

“Yes, you do,” Jack reaffirms. He reaches over, unclenches her tense fingers, and entwines them with his. His thumb strokes over the back of her hand.

Her residual anger vanishes at his gentle touch.

“If you really don’t know, then please let me enlighten you.” Curios and skeptical, Sam tilts her head. “First of all, there are several pots with different herbs on the window sills in the kitchen because a certain someone insisted. In the fridge, there is always a jug with orange juice, although you know I can’t stand the taste. And someone’s favorite ice cream takes up a whole compartment in the freezer.” He lifts his arms to indicate the dimensions.

A tiny smile threatens to overtake her face at the memory of arguing that ice cream is indeed an essential food group. As if he doesn’t like Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Fudge Brownie.

“And cinnamon mysteriously finds its way on my breakfast nowadays. You remember the cute star on my oatmeal last Saturday?” He squeezes her fingers lovingly.

“Yeah.” His Christmas present brings out the playful side of her. She even bought a few additional stencils.

“Exactly! Furthermore, I am the proud owner of an apron that showcases the famous ‘two atoms meet’ joke and nine funny pairs of socks because that’s, obviously, the number of planets in our solar system. However, the piece of clothing I like the most is the black T-shirt that says ‘Property Of Samantha Carter’. In golden letters.” He grins like a Cheshire cat. “I see a pattern here.”

A fiery red blush spreads out from her chest over her throat and cheeks and ends at the tip of her ears. The crazy idea was born on a girls night out with Janet. They had already consumed a considerable amount of wine when the conversation turned toward Jack and his benefits.

Bashful, Sam ducks her head. She will forever blame her friend for her rash decision.

“Hey.” Two affectionate fingers under her chin coax her to raise her gaze. “I love it. I would wear it every day if I could. I just thought it would have been too pretentious while I picked you up from the base.” His sparkling eyes tell her that he was seriously tempted.

“That would have made a lasting impression and undermined my authority. So, thank you for showing restraint,” Sam quips.

“For you, always.” Jack lifts her hand to his lips. The tingling sensation warms her heart.

“Where were we?” His free hand scratches along his once again scruffy face. “Ah! Your bike stands sheltered in the garage, and each of our helmets has a designated slot on the shelf.”

That’s true. And her tools have overtaken the available space in and on the workbench.

“My bookcase now includes books about astrophysics and quarks and other incomprehensible stuff.” He grimaces at all these scientific words.

“Quantum theory and gravitational waves,” Sam supplies, only slightly teasing.

“Thank you, Mrs. Einstein,” Jack deadpans and continues to list more evidence. “My DVD collection sports titles like ‘Dirty Dancing’ and ‘The Breakfast Club’. And somehow, a magic power rearranged both alphabetically.”

Oh, god! She has no recollection of ever executing such a task. “I did?”

“Yes, you did. I don’t mind. You just made it harder for me to find something.” Jack shrugs one shoulder.

Sam narrows her eyes. “Chaos is not a filing system.”

“For some, it is, but that’s beside the point.” He steers the conversation back to the more important topic, her sneaky move-in, one item at a time. “A vast collection of bath salts and shampoo that smells of jasmine decorate the bathroom. All nicely arranged.” He winks knowingly at her. “Half of the dresser belongs to you, and you have,” Jack releases her hand and flexes his fingers in the universal gesture of air quotes, “a side in bed.”

“No, I don’t. I just don’t like to sleep with my back to the door,” Sam defends.

“Which makes it a side.” Jack’s eyebrows raise and challenge her.

“Okay, it does,” she concedes.

“And if that’s not enough evidence for you, I present you the two most incriminating ones. You solve my crossword puzzles when you think I’m not looking, and you have a secret stash of treats for Ellie.” His index finger points at her in accusation. “Don’t think I haven’t already noticed how she always follows you and ignores me most of the day.”

Sam leans toward him and kisses the tip of his finger. “Guilty as charged.”

His hand cradles her face while his thumb caresses her cheek. “So, what do you think? Shall we make it official?”

The idea of moving in together, officially, and living under one roof doesn’t scare her for the first time in her life. If she is honest with herself, his place has always felt like home, even at the beginning. The atmosphere and the two of them, Jack and Ellie, bring a certain charm to it that her house is lacking.

The thought makes her sit up straight. “What about my house?”

Jack gives the question a half-shrug. “We’ll look into options, and then you decide. We’re not in a hurry.”

Not for the first time, his patience and understanding amaze her. Unfortunately, the realization causes her to reflect on her behavior this morning. She treated him poorly and lashed out at him for no other reason than being disappointed in herself. Regret constricts her throat. She lowers her gaze and mumbles, “I owe you an apology for being a grumpy asshole this morning.” Her fingers pick at a thread at the seam of her shirt.

“Forgiven and already forgotten.”

Her head jerks up at his statement. It can’t be that easy, can it? “Really? Just like that?”

“Yes, just like that,” Jack repeats. His fingers seek out hers once more. “I don’t hold a grudge against you because you are remarkably efficient at beating yourself up for what you presume to be a horrible mistake and an inexcusable error in judgment.”

Damn, he’s right. He knows her inside out. Still, she should have been more careful, more alert, and better prepared. Her fatigue and lousy mood interfered with her attention on that unpleasant, rainy planet. Next time, she’ll change her approach to command. Her team relies on her ability to lead. Lost in her musings, she nearly misses his following sentence.

“You’ll strive to be the perfect soldier and leader, flawless and impeccable. To exceed all expectations. The best at everything. But, Sam, everybody makes mistakes, and accidents happen.”

“But this stupid accident foils our planned hiking trip on Sunday.” She was so looking forward to it. Jack, Ellie, the great outdoors; the combination sounded incredibly appealing. She even planned to seduce him in a secluded spot while the warm sunbeams caressed her skin. She is close to pouting.

Jack’s lips curl up. “That’s what’s really eating at you, isn’t it?”

Sam nods, while a blush of shame covers her face.

“Don’t worry, there will be other opportunities in the future.” He pats her thigh. “First, you’ll heal, then, we’ll hike. Deal?”

“Deal.” Sam agrees without hesitation. She can’t change her current situation. Shit happens. Since it’s only May, there will be enough time for one of their favorite activities in the upcoming months. She leans over and plants a deeply grateful kiss on his jaw.

“I’ll take you at your word,” he points out. After a pause, he adds, “There is only one matter which still needs to be solved. Where to Colonel?”

She beams at him with the iridescence of the radiant sun rising over the Colorado mountain range. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grumpy Sam is really a handful and somehow has a talent for missing all the obvious signs.
> 
> Good, that Jack is patient and understanding.
> 
> Love these two goobers.


End file.
